Such a Wanker
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: Cuando el rumor de lo que ocurrió en el baño del Medialuna se hace conocido, Harry sabe que toda la culpa es de Draco, pero deberá investigarlo para asegurarse, sin sospechar que puede conocer y obtener mucho más de lo que esperaba. Slash y fluff


Título: Such a wanker  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: R  
Advertencias: ninguna (milagro!)  
Genre: Romance con tintes de angst a ratos. Muy poco. Fluffy happy ending.  
Beta: Kaiserin t

Resumen: Cuando el rumor de lo que ocurrió en el baño del _Medialuna_ se hace conocido, Harry sabe que toda la culpa es de Draco, pero deberá investigarlo para asegurarse, sin sospechar que puede conocer y _obtener_ mucho más de lo que esperaba.

NdA: fic dedicado como regalo de navidad a todas las chicas de la comunidad kddchile en livejournal. El fic lo había comenzado cuando ocurrió todo lo del wank a la comu y luego el ánimo navideño lo hizo terminar así. Espero que lo disfruten mucho, tantos las chicas de ahí, como todas las personas que lo lean y ¡Feliz Navidad!

* * *

Estaba harto.

Ya no soportaba los susurros que lo seguían por toda la oficina y el resto de los departamentos del ministerio, los que hacían que un ligero sonrojo se formara en su rostro cada vez que lograba oírlos. Y todo era culpa de Malfoy... o gran parte, al menos.

Todo había comenzado hace dos fines de semana, cuando terminó con Ginny y buscando algo de distracción fue a dar a una nueva disco mágica, encontrando mucho más de lo que pensaba obtener. Sin saber muy bien cómo, había, prácticamente, follado con un desconocido en el baño de hombres. _Prácticamente_, porque en el momento de pasar a algo más, Draco Malfoy entró en escena, mirándolo largamente, un brillo extraño en sus ojos, antes de voltearse y marcharse sin dirigirle la palabra.

Luego de eso, no pudo evitar separarse del tipo que aún intentaba meter la mano dentro de sus pantalones, y salir del lugar, intentando encontrar a Malfoy, sin resultados. El rubio se había esfumado entre el montón de cuerpos bailando en la pista. No entendía muy bien qué iba a decirle si lo encontraba, quizá explicarse y decir que no era lo que parecía. En realidad habría sido estúpido, el rubio lo había encontrado con las manos en _la masa_. Literalmente. Ahogando un suspiro, decidió retirarse a la barra.

El día lunes, después de todo un día pensando en cómo actuaría al ver a Draco, cuando por fin lo tuvo enfrente, lo encontró tranquilamente sentado en su escritorio, donde trabajaba como asistente personal del Ministro —un trabajo que nadie se explicaba aún cómo había obtenido—, apenas dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo, antes de enfrascarse nuevamente en un montón de pergaminos.

—Potter —se acercó Cormac McLaggen, su compañero en la oficina de Aurores y supuesta pareja del rubio, dándole una sonrisa insinuante, antes de pararse tras Draco y dejar que una de sus manos reposara sobre su hombro, rozando ligeramente los mechones rubios—. Así que terminar con Weasley te ha hecho cambiar de equipo —susurró, una sonrisa burlona asomando en sus labios—. Y pensar que todos creímos que no podía haber alguien más hetero que tú y, finalmente, cuando quedas soltero lo primero que haces es demostrarnos que estábamos equivocados.

—Yo no le he demostrado nada a nadie —siseó, sintiendo que los colores se le empezaban a subir al rostro y una gota de sudor frío recorría su espalda, anticipando lo que el castaño estaba por decirle.

—Pero si ya todo el ministerio sabe lo del baño en el _Medialuna_, ¿cierto, Draco? —dijo, inclinándose hasta quedar con el rostro a la misma altura que el rubio. Desviando la mirada, Draco sólo asintió, antes de ser llamado por Shacklebolt, retirándose rápidamente.

Viéndolo marcharse, no podía evitar sentirse furioso de que Malfoy ya hubiese anunciado almundo lo que sucedió en el baño, de seguro haciendo que todo el Ministerio lo supiera y comentara sobre él.

—¿Quién hubiera pensado que lo tenías en ti? —dijo Cormac, palmeándole el brazo mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor—. Aprovecha tu nueva soltería, tigre —susurró, soltando una carcajada, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Y así fue cómo cada vez que avanzaba por un pasillo, las mujeres siseaban sobre su salida del armario, haciendo apuestas sobre lo mala que debió ser su relación con Ginny si ahora bateaba para el otro equipo. Por su parte, los hombres no se decidían, había algunos —como McLaggen—, quienes lo invitaban a salir y disfrutar; algunos que se le tiraban encima, creyendo que tenían alguna posibilidad; otros —como Ron—, no se habían tomado muy bien la noticia y habían decidido apartarlo o murmurar distintas estupideces sobre él.

Independiente de cual fuera su posición, todos habían decidido hacerlo el centro de atención y comentar sobre cada movimiento que hacía. Todo gracias a que Malfoy no podía quedarse en silencio y tuvo que contarle al resto sobre su "incidente en el baño" como había decidido llamarlo.

Deseaba poder odiar a Malfoy por el desorden que había creado en su vida. Y, sin embargo, no podía. Había clavado algo en su mente, cuando le dedico esa mirada tan turbia y confusa en el local. No podía aclarar lo suficiente sus pensamientos como para saber qué provocaba el rubio en él, y a ratos creía que lo mejor era seguir sin saberlo.

~.~

—Hey, Potter, ¿quieres venir con nosotros a tomar un par de cervezas? —preguntó Cormac en el ascensor, mientras subían rumbo al Atrio, su mano firmemente sujeta alrededor de la cintura de Draco.

Ya habían transcurrido cinco semanas desde el "incidente en el baño" y aunque las cosas se habían calmado levemente —entendiéndose de que ya no aparecía en la portada del Profeta cada dos días—, seguía sintiéndose molesto con Malfoy por haber revelado así como así su secreto. Porque prefería cientos de veces la sensación de molestia, que la de esos inadecuados pensamientos que lo habían comenzado a perseguir en sueños o cuando menos lo esperaba.

—No lo sé —respondió Harry, un ramalazo de celos al pensar en que Malfoy se iría con McLaggen al terminar la noche.

Merlín, estaba _tan_ jodido.

—Piénsalo, iremos nosotros, Smith, Lethis, Markson, y todos los chicos de Regulación de Criaturas —dijo, atrayendo a Malfoy a su lado, un leve sonrojo cubriendo el rostro del rubio.

—Está bien, iré —siseó en un arrebato, maldiciéndose al pensar que tendría que pasar toda la tarde viendo como McLaggen le enrostraba su relación con Draco.

"A lo hecho, pecho" pensó Harry, ahogando un suspiro.

~.~

La música, lo suficientemente baja como para permitirles hablar sin llegar a gritar, era agradable aunque insuficiente. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa para no oír cómo McLaggen hablaba sobre sus triunfos y las experiencias que tenía con Draco, aprovechando que éste había ido rumbo a los lavabos.

—Permiso —murmuró, sintiendo el efecto de las cervezas en su vejiga, necesitando el baño urgentemente. Así de paso se ahorraría seguir oyendo al bocazas del Auror.

Entrando al pequeño baño, pudo ver al rubio apoyando sus manos sobre los lavabos, una expresión cansada sobre su rostro, reflejándose en el espejo.

Algo se revolvió en su estómago, recordándole una escena bastante similar, de hace varios años en los baños en Hogwarts.

—Potter —siseó Draco, guardando nuevamente la compostura, mirando fríamente al moreno a través del espejo, antes de voltearse.

Por un momento Harry pensó que más veneno iba a salir de esa boca, y por la expresión del rubio, éste debió haber pensado igual. Quedándose ambos en un incómodo silencio, Harry se acercó un par de pasos, arrinconando a Draco contra los lavabos.

—Vaya, por acá escondido... ¿no vas con tu novio a esparcir más rumores? —gruñó amargamente el moreno, recordándose que fue Malfoy quien había comenzado el desastre en su vida, antes de separarse de él, desviándose rumbo a los urinarios, oyendo el suspiro bajo que Draco trató de ocultar.

—Yo no he esparcido ningún rumor, idiota —dijo, su voz fría y clara en el pequeño baño. Con pasos silenciosos desapareció rumbo a la mesa, dejando a Harry solo con sus dudas.

_¿Si no fue él, quién?_

Mojándose la nuca, buscando algo que lo distrajera del rubio, volvió a la mesa, sólo para encontrarse a Draco en un apasionado beso con Cormac mientras el resto de los chicos en la mesa les silbaban.

—Eh, parejita, sepárense de una buena vez —gritó bromeando Smith—. ¿Por qué no te vas con Draco, si no lo quieres dejar marchar? —interrogó a Cormac—. Ya sabes, pueden pasar tiempo de calidad juntos antes de que viajes a esa conferencia en Wales.

—¿Conferencia? —susurró Draco al rubio, arqueando una fina ceja.

—Había olvidado comentártelo... Dawlish me envió junto a Terry y Alice a una conferencia sobre escudos de defensa en espacios abiertos. Son sólo un par de días —murmuró Cormac, deslizando un brazo alrededor de su cintura, apretándolo contra su pecho.

—Suéltame —siseó Draco, separándose de un tirón—. Me voy a mi casa, cuando me avises las cosas con tiempo, hablamos.

Alejándose rápidamente de la mesa, se desapareció, sin darle tiempo al rubio a explicarse.

—Lo siento —murmuró Smith, mirando arrepentido a McLaggen—. Creí que le habías dicho.

—No es nada —gruñó Cormac, bebiéndose su cerveza—. Está actuando extraño desde hace algún tiempo.

Después de eso, se empezaron a retirar lentamente, todos deseando llegar pronto a sus hogares, una gran tormenta de nieve golpeando con fuerza fuera del local.

~.~

—Mafoy —saludó Harry, sentándose mientras esperaba que Shacklebolt se desocupara de su reunión.

El rubio lucía cansado tras su escritorio. Cormac llevaba casi las dos semanas de conferencias, aún le faltaban un par de días más; y todos los días se pasaba en algún momento para intentar hablar con el rubio y descubrir quién fue el que comenzó los rumores sobre el incidente en el baño...

_Oh, mierda_... ¿a quién trataba de engañar? Es cierto que fue por eso que empezó a acercarse a él, pero ahora era porque simplemente no podía negar la atracción que sentía por Draco. Las pequeñas sonrisas que le dedicaba a la secretaria de junto, Clarice, cuando le llevaba un té caliente y el aire diligente que adquiría cuando Shacklebolt le pedía algo. Imperceptibles detalles que lo iban encantando cada vez más.

—Potter —respondió el rubio, agitando algunos pergaminos y separándolos en dos montones con su varita—. ¿Vienes a ver a Kingsley _de nuevo_?

—Sí, Dawlish me envió a dejar los presupuestos para el próximo año —lo cierto es que cada vez que se debía llevar algo hasta las oficinas centrales, él se ofrecía sólo para poder ver a Draco.

—¿No tienes casos que resolver? —preguntó, un leve tinte de curiosidad asomando en su voz.

—Ehh... en realidad no. No ocurren muchos casos importantes durante la época navideña... sólo robos menores, pero a eso envían Aurores en práctica —aclaró Harry, sintiendo que un sonrojo empezaba a cubrir sus mejillas. Lo cierto es que desde que aceptó su atracción por Draco, había dejado de salir a muchas labores de campo, prefiriendo quedarse en el Ministerio viendo el papeleo... y a Draco.

Ahora había logrado conocer muchísimo al rubio. Sabía que seguía haciendo pociones en su casa y las vendía a tiendas especializadas del callejón Diagon. Sabía que amaba el té preparado con un poco de canela y que las pasas le daban alergia.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, solamente interrumpido por el constante sonido del rasgar de la pluma del rubio sobre el pergamino.

—¿Este año irás a ver a Andrómeda y Teddy? —preguntó por lo bajo Draco, su voz casi imperceptible en el pequeño despacho.

Una gran sonrisa asomó al rostro de Harry, recordando que algunas veces se habían encontrado ambos en la casa de la mujer, esperando que este año fuera así nuevamente.

—Sí, Teddy está cada vez más grande y me divierto jugando con él. Además... —vacilando un momento, pudo ver los ojos claros de Draco observándolo atentamente, interesados en lo que iba a decir—. Además, no creo que la situación esté muy buena como para estar con los Weasley —susurró, dejando en claro a qué se refería.

—Claro —respondió Draco, un sonrojo inundando sus mejillas, ocultándolo tras una pila de pergaminos.

No pudo evitar que algo doliese en su pecho al ver la culpabilidad en el rostro del rubio, recordando claramente que fue por él que Ron ya no deseaba hablarle y que Ginny se había molestado aún más con su ruptura. Todo gracias a ese rumor que el rubio contó sobre lo ocurrido en el baño del _Medialuna_. Se sentía... _herido._

—Harry —interrumpió Kingsley el silencio que se había formado entre los dos—. Vaya, nuevamente aquí. Ven, pasa a mi oficina —dijo, sonriéndole ampliamente—. Draco, que no nos interrumpan por favor. Y llama a Helen y dile que llegaré un poco tarde a la cena, ¿está bien?

—Por supuesto, Señor Ministro —respondió Draco, desapareciendo rápidamente del despacho.

~.~

Desde ese día que no había vuelto a la oficina de Kingsley, demasiado dolido como para regresar. Por un par de sonrisitas y un bonito rostro, se había olvidado de que Dr-¡_Malfoy_! se corrigió, no era de confianza.

Como era el fin de semana antes de Navidad, había decidido pasar a ver a Teddy y Andrómeda y ver qué podía regalarle al pequeño; mas ahora se arrepentía, gracias al frío que le calaba hasta los huesos.

—¡Harry! —saludó Andrómeda al verlo en la puerta de su casa. Con un abrazo, lo hizo pasar rápidamente.

—Tío Harry —chilló Teddy, lanzándose contra sus rodillas, haciendo que una sonrisa iluminara el rostro del moreno mientras lo subía en brazos.

—¿Cómo te has portado, Teddy? ¿Crees que Santa quiera traerte algo este año?—preguntó, caminando rumbo al sillón, dejando que Andrómeda le quitara el abrigo.

—Sí, me he portado muuuuy bien —dijo, separándose del moreno y yendo a buscar sus juguetes.

—Ya le envió la carta a Santa —aclaró la mujer mientras le entregaba una taza de chocolate caliente.

—Vaya... ¿hay algo que pueda comprarle, o ya viste todo? —preguntó, fijándose en que el pequeño no estuviera escuchando.

—No, no te preocupes, Draco vino anteayer y compró todo lo que yo no. Supongo que peluches de lobo para su colección no estaría mal —dijo, sonriendo al ver a Teddy acercándose con una gran caja llena de juguetes.

—Supongo —respondió, esa pequeña herida que dejara la traición del rubio quemando en su pecho al oírlo nombrar.

—Tío Harry, mira la figurita que me regaló el tío Draco por Adviento —dijo, enseñándole un pequeño lobo de algo similar al plástico, de un brillante color fucsia—. El color es de niñas, pero es como el color de mi mami, dice la abuela —susurró conspiradoramente, subiéndose al sillón y sentándose en sus piernas, agitando sus mechones azules—. Tío Draco no está muy contento... la Abu cree que es porque terminó con su novio, pero yo creo que es porque va a ser Navidad y no están sus papis para acompañarlo y no tiene Abu ni padrino como yo —susurró, su pelo aclarándose hasta quedar perfecta copia del rubio de Draco—. Abu —se dirigió a Andrómeda, colocando su mejor sonrisa—, ¿crees que podamos invitar al tío Draco en Nochebuena?

—Claro —respondió la mujer, tomándolo en brazos y dejándolo en una silla junto a la mesa. Apareciendo un par de pergaminos y los lápices de colores, le dijo: — venga, escríbele una carta invitándolo a cenar, de seguro se pone feliz cuando la vea.

—Sí —dijo emocionado, tomando los lápices y empezando a garabatear el pergamino.

—A veces olvido cuánto ha crecido. Ya hasta sabe escribir... o lo intenta —murmuró Harry, riendo bajo, cuando Andrómeda se sentó junto a él nuevamente.

—Sí, es cierto, pero no olvides que apenas tiene seis años. Aún es un pequeño —una sonrisa orgullosa asomando a sus labios mientras observaban al niño rayando y dibujando sobre los pergaminos.

—Andrómeda... ¿es cierto que Draco terminó con Cormac? —preguntó Harry, rompiendo el breve silencio en el que habían caído, demasiado intrigado, aunque sabía que no debía hacerse esperanzas.

—Sí... fue hace unos días. Me lo contó cuando vino. Al parecer llevaban un largo tiempo con algunos problemas y reventó todo ahora. Creo que Cormac pensaba que Draco le era infiel. Aunque ya sabes cómo es Draco... eso es prácticamente imposible —dijo apareciendo algo más de chocolate caliente—. ¿Y tú? ¿Vendrás esta Nochebuena a vernos?

—Sí... las cosas con los Weasley siguen mal, además, se lo había prometido a Teddy desde hace tiempo —respondió Harry, terminando de beberse su chocolate.

—Entiendo... espero que no te pongas a pelear con Draco ese día —advirtió en tono juguetón Andrómeda, sonriendo al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de Harry.

—Claro, claro. Esto... bueno, me voy... iré de compras... aún hay algunas cosas que me faltan —tartamudeó el moreno, apareciendo su abrigo—. Adiós Teddy, nos vemos en Nochebuena.

—Nos vemos —respondió, agitando una manita completamente pintada de varios colores, sin levantar la vista del pergamino, concentrado en la carta que estaba haciendo.

—Adiós, Andrómeda —susurró Harry, antes de salir rápidamente de la casa.

—Adiós, Harry —murmuró sonriendo divertida al ver el apuro del Auror.

~.~

Estaba esperando por un café en la máquina que habían instalado en uno de los pasillos, cuando la voz de una mujer le llamó la atención.

—¿Señor Potter? —era Clarice, la secretaria que estaba junto a Draco—. Vaya, creí que le habían enviado a alguna de esas conferencias y charlas que están haciendo los Aurores.

—¿Por qué? —no pudo evitar preguntar. La mujer sonrió tranquilamente, antes de inclinarse un poco.

—Porque no fue más a ver a Draco... y cómo lucía tan abatido, creí que fue porque usted no estaba en la ciudad.

—Yo... no. No he salido —respondió, sintiendo su estómago revolverse con algo de culpabilidad al ver la mirada de reproche de la mujer.

—Vaya... lo siento —murmuró Clarice, comprendiendo todo el asunto velozmente—. Creí que ustedes eran novios... con todo eso de la ruptura del Auror McLaggen y Draco; y como ibas a verlo. Perdón —repitió.

—Sí... bueno, no... no somos nada —aclaró, desviando la mirada, sintiendo ese ramalazo de dolor invadir su pecho.

—Al menos terminó con McLaggen —dijo la secretaria mientras metía algunas monedas en la máquina—. ¿Sabías que fue él quién nos contó sobre... lo del _Medialuna_? —preguntó, haciendo que Harry se detuviera en seco.

—¿Él? —inquirió, sintiendo como si el suelo bajo sus pies vibrara.

—Sí. Nos dijo que había chocado contigo en la puerta del baño y el... —un sonrojo invadió a la mujer, quedándose en silencio, avergonzada de haber hablado demás—. Lo siento... sacar a colación temas como éste.

—No, no, dímelo —pidió Harry, acercándose de nuevo a la mujer.

—Él nos dijo que chocó contigo en la puerta cuando ibas saliendo y que al entrar, el tipo se había puesto a reclamar porque te habías ido dejándolo a la mitad... —dijo rápidamente, bajando cada vez más la voz hasta perderse en un murmullo.

Ahora sabía la verdad... _Maldito McLaggen_.

—Gracias, Clarice —susurró Harry. Una ola de arrepentimiento lo invadió, al darse cuenta que todo el tiempo había estado culpando a la persona equivocada.

Afortunadamente vería esta noche al rubio, y tendría la oportunidad de disculparse.

_Mierda... no le he comprado un regalo._

—Debo marcharme... gracias de nuevo —dijo, antes de salir corriendo rumbo al Atrio.

~.~

—¡Tío Harry! —saludó Teddy mientras le abría la puerta y tomaba una de sus manos, tirándolo hacia dentro—. El tío Draco ya llegó, te estábamos esperando a ti —reprochó el pequeño, haciendo un mohín con la nariz.

—Lamento el retraso —se disculpó Harry, levantándolo entre sus brazos, para darle un sonoro beso.

—No, no... déjame —chilló Teddy, su pelo volviéndose un verde limón, hasta que lo dejó nuevamente en el suelo y se limpió la mejilla con fuerza.

—Recuerda que está en esa etapa donde rehuyen los besos —dijo Andrómeda, abrazando al moreno.

—Hola Andrómeda, gracias por recibirme... —respondió el abrazo, separándose lentamente—. Traje este vino, ojalá te guste —dijo, entregándoselo. Sacándose el abrigo y desapareciendo los rastros de nieve de su pelo, avanzó al comedor, nervioso de ver a Draco nuevamente.

—Potter —saludó Draco, mirándolo fríamente.

Podría jurar que su corazón se saltó un latido. El rubio estaba hermoso, con una túnica gris oscuro, que resaltaba sus ojos y su figura. _Merlín santo._

Las risitas de Teddy lo distrajeron, apartando la mirada de la imagen de Draco.

—¿Por qué le dices Potter al tío Harry? —preguntó, sentándose junto al rubio, dejando que su pelo cambiara de color al mismo tono de Draco.

—Verás, hace muchísimos años atrás, antes de que tú nacieras...

_Será una larga noche_, pensó Harry.

~.~

Ya habían terminado la cena, y aunque habían partido algo tensos gracias a los silencios entre Draco y él, Teddy se había encargado rápidamente de eliminar cualquier nerviosismo, aligerando el ambiente.

A estas alturas, ya habían acostado a Teddy, quien estaba rendido después de haber jugado toda la tarde con nieve y de haber organizado cómo debían estar las galletas y leche para Santa; Y bebían algo de vino mientras conversaban tranquilamente.

—Chicos, creo que es demasiado tarde para mí —interrumpió Andrómeda, colocándose de pie—. Ya estoy demasiado vieja... ustedes quédense todo lo que quieran, después de todo, aún queda vino.

—Pero... —murmuró Draco.

—Nada de peros —cortó Andrómeda—. Ustedes están divertidos hablando de quidditch, así que van a seguir aquí, conversando mientras yo me voy a dormir un poco y descansar para el desastre que hará mañana Teddy cuando abra los regalos.

—Entendido —dijo con una sonrisa Harry, sabiendo que no habría forma de convencerla de lo contrario.

—Usen la red flu cuando se vayan... no quiero que se escindan al aparecerse por haber bebido. Hasta mañana —se despidió, antes de desaparecer rumbo a las escaleras.

Ambos se quedaron un largo rato en silencio, sólo oyendo el crepitar de la madera en la chimenea y los ligeros ronquidos de Andrómeda.

Una risilla dejó los labios de Draco, contagiándosele enseguida a Harry, los dos tratando de ocultarla con los cojines.

—Merlín, no tenía idea de que Andrómeda roncara —siseó Draco, intentando controlarse, una sonrisa gigante iluminando su rostro.

—Yo tampoco —susurró Harry, sintiendo que el estómago se le revolvía al ver la felicidad del rubio—. Quería pedirte disculpas —dijo de improviso, casi arrepintiéndose al ver el cambio en la expresión de Draco, quien perdió la sonrisa en un instante. Juntando coraje, continuó—. Disculpas por haber creído que fuiste tú quién había comenzado los rumores sobre lo del _Medialuna_.

—¿Quién dice que no fui yo? —siseó, colocándose de pie y yendo a buscar su abrigo—. Creo que mejor me voy, ya es demasiado tarde y mañana Teddy va a querer jugar todo el día.

—Sé que no fuiste tú... fue Cormac —interrumpió el moreno, sujetándolo con fuerza por el brazo evitando que tomara los polvos flu junto a la chimenea—. Sé que fue él, y lamento haber pensado que eras tú.

—Déjame... —murmuró Draco, retirándose un paso, soltándose del agarre del moreno.

De inmediato Harry lo avanzó, acortando la distancia, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran cómicamente.

—¿Qué mie...?

—Demonios —gruñó Draco, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos. Harry podría jurar que había visto un sonrojo invadiendo sus mejillas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry, intentando retroceder sin lograrlo.

—Teddy insistió en comprar el muérdago encantado de los gemelos Weasley. Estamos atrapados —susurró, su voz sonando casi miserable mientras apuntaba a las ramitas colgando por sobre ellos.

_Atrapados..._

Atrayendo el cuerpo de Draco junto a él en un impulso irracional, sonrió levemente al ver el asombro en los ojos grises.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —siseó enojado, colocando las manos contra el pecho de Harry, empujándolo infructuosamente.

—Lo que nos va a dejar libres —respondió, antes de empujar al rubio contra la pared junto a la chimenea y besarlo.

Por un momento pensó que Draco lo iba a golpear o hechizar como mínimo, pero se llevó una dulce decepción al sentir la respuesta ansiosa del rubio. Gimiendo, sujetó sus mejillas, suaves y cálidas, enterrando la yema de sus dedos entre los mechones rubios. Buscando permiso con su lengua, delineó los labios de Draco, bebiéndose el ligero gimoteo que éste dejó escapar cuando lo invadió. Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando las manos del rubio dejaron de empujarlo, enredándose en su sweater, acercándolo un poco más, haciendo que sus pechos chocaran.

—No, Potter... no —susurró contra su boca, sin hacer un real esfuerzo por apartarse.

Jadeando se separó, apoyando la frente contra la de Draco, sujetándolo con ambas manos evitando que se alejara.

—Déjame... por favor —murmuró el rubio, cerrando los ojos con un aire de derrota a su alrededor—. Ya estamos libres...

—No lo creo —respondió Harry, estrechando al rubio, no deseando separarse de él.

—Suéltame —ordenó, empujándolo y tomando un puñado de polvos flu. Clavándole una última mirada fría, desapareció en un montón de llamas verdes.

~.~

—Draco —llamó Andrómeda mientras el rubio jugaba con Teddy y los nuevos peluches que había recibido. Estaban recién abriendo los regalos bajo el árbol y las risillas de las hadas que lo adornaban llenaban la sala de estar, y, aún así, Draco estaba con la mirada perdida en cualquier lugar, una grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, volviendo a la realidad, ayudando al niño a ordenar cada lobo por tamaño.

—Tienes un regalo más —dijo, entregándole una pequeña caja.

Frunciendo el ceño mientras Teddy gritaba "_Ábrelo, ábrelo, Santa se acordó de ti_", retiró la carta adjunta, rompiendo rápidamente el brillante papel.

Era un libro de pociones... _el_ libro de pociones que había estado buscando bastante tiempo en las librerías y estaba agotado en todas. Tomando la tarjeta, la leyó una y otra vez, una sonrisa iluminando sus facciones.

—Gracias... creo que debo marcharme —se excusó, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Volverás al almuerzo, cierto? —preguntó Andrómeda, acercándole el frasco con polvos flu.

—Espero que sí... o por lo menos al postre.

—Vete... —susurró, un brillo cómplice en sus ojos oscuros—. Supongo que Teddy podrá esperar para hacer un hombre de nieve.

—Supongo —dijo, dándole un beso en el pelo azul a Teddy.

—Apúrate... para que juguemos afuera —advirtió, antes de abrazarlo por las rodillas y seguir jugando con los peluches.

—Nos vemos.

~.~

No sabía qué había hecho mal... quizá acorralarlo y besarlo no era la mejor idea. Tal vez existía un método de salir del muérdago sin que tuvieran que tocarse. Tal vez aún quería a McLaggen. El sólo pensamiento de eso hizo que algo resonara en su pecho, haciéndolo sentir miserable y solo.

Sin dudas no estaba esperando que su chimenea comenzara a chisporrotear y una figura saliera despedida de ella, cayendo directamente sobre él, quitándole todo el aire de los pulmones.

—Merlín, Potter, deberías arreglar esa maldita chimenea, es un peligro —escuchó refunfuñar a la persona mientras se alejaba, parándose frente a él.

—Draco —susurró, una amplia gama de emociones recorriendo su rostro—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a buscar una explicación —siseó el rubio, agitando un trozo de papel frente a la cara del moreno.

—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédulo Harry.

—Eso —dijo, acercándose un par de pasos, hasta quedar a centímetros del Gryffindor sentado en el sillón—. ¿Crees acaso que puedes ir a mi oficina, intentar ser mi amigo y luego desaparecer? ¿Crees que puedes llegar, luego de semanas sin verte, y simplemente besarme?

—Había un muérdago... —interrumpió Harry, quedándose en silencio de inmediato al ver la mirada furiosa del rubio.

—¿Crees que puedes escribirme una carta diciendo "_Tal vez te quiero_"? Perdóname Potter, pero así no funcionan las cosas — dijo, arrugando y tirando el papel por sobre el hombro, directo al fuego en la chimenea.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? —gritó Harry, parándose rápidamente, quedando frente al rubio, dolido por la actitud de éste—. ¿Qué fuera a tu oficina y te dedicara una serenata? Estabas con McLaggen... ¡Creía que eras _tú_ quién había empezado todos los rumores sobre el _Medialuna_!

—Podrías haber sido más valiente —susurró Draco, bajando la mirada—. Podrías haberle contado la verdad a los Weasley antes de tener sexo con un desconocido en un baño público —siseó, retrocediendo un paso.

—No hice nada —murmuró Harry, sintiendo que el enfado desaparecía de su cuerpo, dejándolo agotado.

—¿Perdón?

—No hice nada con ese tipo... cuando te vi, lo dejé... necesitaba hablar contigo. Explicarte...

—¿Qué cosa? —presionó Draco, avanzando inconscientemente.

—Decirte que me gustas... que ahora te conozco y me enamoré de ti —dijo, clavando su mirada en los ojos grises, desconcertado por el brillo de satisfacción en ellos.

—Por fin, Potter —susurró, inclinándose hasta capturar sus labios en un breve beso, tomándolo desprevenido.

—Harry —corrigió el moreno reaccionando, atrapándolo por la cintura y presionándolo contra su pecho.

—Harry —repitió Draco, sonriendo brevemente, antes de volver a besarlo, esta vez sin frenarse, volcando cada sentimiento en él.

Ya habría tiempo para aclarar las cosas, pensó Harry mientras disfrutaba del calor del rubio junto a él.

~.~Fin :)

Si te gustó, dímelo :D~


End file.
